Resident Evil Homecoming
by Klous
Summary: Codys home has been over run with B.O.W.'s, now he has to track down his friends save the daughter of the President and team up with Leon Kennedy to save his home and stop umbrella Pls Review!
1. Nightmare

Chapter 1-Nightmare

I set there starring out the window of the bright blue van me and my 3 friends we're driving in. We had been gone from home for a while, gone on a business trip all 4 of us create videogames for entertainment and had been gone for a meeting.

My friend James was at the wheel he had his black jacket on with his short brown hair still swooped over to the side like he always had it. Nick set in the passengers seat infront of me, he had his shoulder lenght crisp black hair and glass's he wore his grey jacket and the necklace he always wore, it was a coin with a Japaness symbol on it. Gil set beside me his had tan skin because of his family line, he had his black hair still down all in his face as always.

I set slump back in my chair thinking I noticed we haden't seen another car on the road for over an hour it was late but I remembered this road being busy 24-7, I guess my memory of this place is worse then I thought.

"how much longer until we arrive?" I asked, "don't remember, it'll probally just be another hour before we make it." Nick replied looking back at me from his seat. I had no idea why but I had a really bad felling, I had no idea what was about to happen, little did we all know that our little visit to our hometown would turn into...a nightmare.

We drove for another hour. "alright we're here." James shouted happily from the drivers seat. "about time, don't think our families will like us walking in at midnight." Gil replied. "hey we can't help how long it takes us to get here they'll just have to deal with it." Nick laughed. "hey have you guys noticed that there hasen't been a car on the road for about 3 hours know." I replied. "Cody, it's Midnight no one is going to be on the road." Nick replied, "what?" Gil asked looking surprized, "people are on the road all the time." Gil responded. It was at that moment that the car shock and everything went black.

I tossed and turned all I saw was Black but I could fell people grabbing my arms and being pulled around. I had no idea what was going on, it was all black and nothing made sense. At that moments I leaped up "get away from me!" I shouted, I looked around as my vision came back. I was at my grandmothers house, the red carpet stretched across the room I was on the blue cotton couch. the yellow chair and the matching furniture set around the room, everything seemed undisturbed.

I looked around. "Nick, Gil, James!" I called but no one replied. "I could barely see the outside threw the big window on the left of the room. I could just look threw the crack inbetween the two curtains. I could see that it was very foggy, like the morening after it had poored all night.

I walked around the house in the kitchen the bedrooms, nothing the house was in the shape of an O you could walk from the living room to the kitchen and to the extra room on your right, inbetween the kitchen and living room was the hallway that lead to the bathroom and the bedrooms. the front door was in the living room.

"This is strange?" I thought puzzled, what happened. "I was in the car with my friends, then blank." I walked to the door. "I need to know what is going on." I said to myself as I openned the door and walked out.

I looked as my yard stretched out infront of me the grass green and wet from the dew. The cars we're both gone I looked at the gravel road that stretched down the road to a curve that was covered with bushes the ditch on my left by the field where water flowed down by the road and the forest to my right strangly dark and eery.

I looked to my left and saw nothing except more yard and fog right above the grass, then I looked to my right and saw something that no man should ever see! I saw 2 dead bodies on the porch, one laying across the porch on his back blood gushing from an open wound on his stomach. The other...was over top of him leaning down, it's teeth dug into the wound ripping flash from the bones I would have thrown up if I wasen't in shock.

It looked up at me it's eye's rolled back in it's head. I couldn't help but to scream as it stood up strait much taller then I was, it stretched it's arms out for me. I ran threw my door and slammed it shut locking it behind me and I backed up still in shock from the sight I had seen. I stepped on a shard of broken glass. I couldn't think of the pain but I turned to see the padio door shattered and a handgun sitting on the table outside on the backporched I ran for it and lifted it up.

I felt of it, full, 12 bullets. Thats when I heard the sound I had been dreading. Bang, Bang! Thats thing outside, wanted in, it wanted blood. I pointed my handgun towards the front door I couldn't hold my hand still. The banging on the door was all to real, every dought of this being a dream left me, this was real. Thats when it busted the door open it had it's arms stretched out reaching for me. I fired a bullet into it's head, no effect. I continued and after 4 bullets it laid dead on the floor, atleast I hope it was dead.

I dropped to the floor and held my forhead, that was the scariest thing I had ever been threw, a Zombie layed infront of me, "what happened here? and where was my friends and family?" I asked myself, afraid of what the answers might be.

I knew I couldn't stay there so I lefted threw the back door to avoid having to walk over the rotting corpse that layed infront of my front door. I walked outside into the foggy backyard I made my way down the road to my dad's house that wasen't even a mile away. luckly I had no encounters of the undead as I made my way to my home. I walked into the front door my gun pointing infront of me.

I looked around my kitchen the table infront of me and the doorway to the living room I walked threw it to the living room everything left untouched. The big screen TV on my right, the computer on my far left with the line of windows going down the wall the chair inbetween me and the computer with the couch on the far end of the room. I walked around "Dad?" I shouted, no awnser. "Nick, James, Gil.?" I shouted but still no reply. Then the phone rang sending a chill up my spine. I walked to it, thinking on wheather or not I should pick up and after a few seconds I picked it up. "h-hello?" I asked. "hello, C." the voice on the other end replied. "c-c?" I asked, what did he mean by c. "who is this?" I asked. "just call me, E." the voice replied. "E? why E?" I asked.

"Thats all you need to know right know, what is your name?" E asked. "why do you want to know?" I asked him, "I need to know it is crucial." he replied. "Cody, why?" I asked. "I'll tell you later right know it is just important you find your way out of here, you have to go before he finds you." E stated. "who's he?" I asked, but E hung the phone up.

Who was E, what the heck was going on here? so many questions and so many things I needed to know but right know I just needed to know one thing, where my friends are.

I walked outside and my throat sunk and I dropped my handgun. Zombies, everywhere all over the front yard arms stretched out for me. Then I got the worst headache I had ever had grabbing it I fell over I couldn't move for the pain I could only watch as the undead creep slowly towards me, I screamed as they got close moaning.

Then a huge armored truck came around the curve with it's lights on tearing threw the Zombie hord and over to me, a dark skinned man with a army uniform jumped out of it he had curly black hair and a camo cap on. "Rex, we got a live one here." he shouted and a man in camo holding a sniper rifle came out of the passenger side he had short red hair and shot his sniper rifle at nearby Zombie's.

"Knight get him in the car, we have to get out of here!" Rex shouted. "right." Knight replied then he turned back to me my vision started going fuzzy again. "don't worry your alright." I heard Knight say before everything went black again.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2- Home Sweet Home

My vision kept going in and out I could barely make out figures I could see the armored truck that Knight and Rex rode in. I reached out my arm and rubbed the grass wet from the dew, I could make out Rex and Knight's figures standing in front of me talking to someone but I couldn't make out any features of them.

My vision went away again after a while everything came back I looked up at the trees the sky could barely be seen threw them. The sky couldn't be seen because of the grey clouds that covered it. I looked beside of me, Knight, Rex, and the other person was missing. The armored truck was still there. I stood up holding my forehead as the last of the pain left me.

I stood up and looked around I looked to my right and could barely see the road through the forest; I walked to the armored truck and looked around it for some supplies. Unfortunately, it was empty Rex and Knight took all there supplies with them.

I looked under the seat and saw something they had forgotten. A knife it was large compared to most knives I had seen but it would be good if I had an encounter with a Zombie. I turned to the road pulled out my handgun and continued started my march.

I made it to the road it was still hard to see for the fog but after a while I was able to get my barring's. My Grandfather's house wasn't far from here but I had to continue to go through the forest to get there.

I walked through the forest making sure to be as quiet as I could and always looking over my shoulder every few seconds. I was thinking about all the questions I had that still needed answers. "Were was everyone, how did the Zombies get here, who was this strange guy who called himself E, and why was there government agents here?" all these questions I had and no answers, but I guess I'll find out eventually.

It was at that moment that by instinct or something I stepped back right in time for a dog to jump by my face with its mouth wide open. It landed and barked at me, I looked at it, its rib cage was showing and one of its legs had no skin on it. "A Zombie Dog!" I asked myself as it continued barking, it leaped for me I moved and dodged it and it landed it turned back and started running again.

I fired a bullet it went straight into the dog's head as it jumped for me and it bit onto my arm pulling me to the ground "ahhh!" I shouted in agony as the dog's teeth dug into my arm it twisted its head and jerked my flesh I swung my fist and punched it and it surprisingly knocked it over and off my arm. It tried to stand up and before it could I shot it and it fell over dead.

"Dang it!" I shouted grabbing the wound in my arm. I looked at it, I had always heard in the movies that if bitten you would become a Zombie to. Didn't know if it applied with the dogs or if it was true, guess I'll just have to wait and see.

I wrapped my injury up and continued my walk holding my arm it was strange I was bitten by a Zombie dog and I could still walk, that pain actually was almost gone. I looked through the trees and threw the branches and could see my grandfather's house.

I walked out of the forest I gazed out I was beside an old blue house that was old and run down and there was trash and junk everywhere. I looked over at what use to be the barn next to the house it was still covered in trash like the house I looked at the stream in front of me separating me from my grandfather's house.

"How can I get across here?" I thought to myself realizing it was too far to jump and stretched too far that it would be dangerous to go through the forest looking for another route. I remembered that the people who lived here use to have a big stack of wood perhaps I could find a board that would be long enough to reach across.

I looked for the stack of wood when something caught my eye, I saw a sheet of paper on laying on the ground I picked it up and read it to myself.

_"Oct 12, 2011_

_ It's been a couple of days since the Zombies came to town and I don't think they'll be leaving anytime soon. I've decided it's too dangerous here, we must gather up all the supplies we can and leave ASAP! It will be difficult because of all the Zombies not only that, but people have already searched the area dry and have placed traps all over town. If we are to get to any we'll have to be crafty and smart. People have made puzzles that you have to figure out to get into their houses. Can't say I blame them. At any rate, we'll be leaving as soon as we're ready. Let's just pray Gob will help us." _

That was all the note said. "Traps and Puzzles?" I thought "well this day just keeps getting better and better." I thought. Odd I was able to think sarcastically while I'm out here risking my life. I continued my search I looked and saw the stack of wood hiding under some plants that have grown over them. I walked over and examined the plants they we're purple vines with thorns all over them never seen them before in my life. I took out my knife and started to slice the vines away I lifted up the longest board I could find and carried it to the stream.

I laid it down and it was just long enough to reach. "Oh thank Gob!" I thought felling relieved to have found a good way to cross. I started to rethink my actions as soon as I stood up on the board. "huhuhu..." I breathed deeply looking down at the water below me. It was about 12ft deep. I stood on it sideways and inched slowly across it. I looked down at the rushing water below me. I was about halfway across when suddenly, a decaying hand shot from the water and grabbed onto the board and started shaking it.

I lost fell forward from the shaking "hey stop it!" I shouted but it didn't take a genius to realize a Zombie wouldn't listen to me. I fell forward and its head and other arm came out of the water and grabbed my shirt and started to tug at me trying to pull me down into the water with it.

I pulled my knife from my belt and lifted it up into the air and slashed its hand off it let out a moan and I kicked its torso and it fell be into the water. I slung myself up strait to get away from the Zombie nearly falling backwards off the plank. After that I turned and fast walked off the wood into my grandfather's backyard.

I looked but the Zombie didn't come back up, "thank god." I whispered to myself, before barking came from behind me I immediately turned and saw 4 Zombie dogs coming at me, but they we're behind an electric fence. One dog ran right into it and it zapped it, the shock flung it back and it landed on the ground dead.

"Well I remembered him having an electric fence but I don't remember it being that powerful, or tall." I said looking at it towering over me. "Guess everyone was here for a little while after the Zombie's started to invade.

My grandfather's house was a big blue house, with a porch on the back but the only way to get up onto it was from the other side of the electric fence luckily it led to a small section that was fenced off from the dogs. I walked to the gate looking at the fence on the other side to make sure that there was no way that the dogs would be able to get to me.

I looked at the bolt on the door I could normally be able to reach over it and unlock it but it seems to have been added on to since the Zombie Apocalypse. I wondered about what the note said Traps and Puzzles to get into people homes, it made me wonder if my grandfather had set a puzzle that would let me get inside.

I walked to the side yard I looked on my left and saw a black fence with spikes on top of it that I didn't remember being there before. I looked at the white house with the red roof that always had neighbors moving in and out never staying for too long. Being here brought back all kinds of memories looking back I never thought this place would turn out like it has, guess I'm not the only person who could say that though.

I walked forward and felt something against my leg I looked down, a trip wire. By instinct or whatever had helped me dodge the Zombie dog helped me again. I did a back flip something I never had done before backwards as the fence turned down pointing at me and trust itself forward.

"This must have been one of the traps that note had been talking about."

I thought I was able to dodge it but any mindless Zombie would have been impaled. Guess my hometown is more medevil than I thought it was. I crawled under the fence trap and onto the other side. I gazed upon this place I once knew on the other side of the white house was a church in front of my grandfather's house was another white house with a blue roof and many ornaments surrounding it. Behind it was a hill with a graveyard on top of it; the graveyard really didn't make me feel good I could see the head stones from where I was standing.

I looked at my grandfather's front door there didn't seem to be anything odd about it, I wondered if I could get inside this way. I looked in the windows they we're barricaded up, I pulled on the door knob, locked. Can't say I didn't expect that so I turned

"If I was my grandfather we're would I hide a key?" I asked myself.

I looked on the porch swing and saw a piece of paper. I walked to it and lifted it up and read it.

_"I just received word that many of our party members have made it out of town, how they got past all the BOW's I'll never know but they sent a message. So we'll be leaving here in a matter of weeks this town has run almost dry of supplies so it's leave or die." _

After I was done reading it I felt good I wasn't sure if that was my grandfather or not but apparently people have made it out so I felt more reassured that my family might have made it out alive.

I walked out into the road looking around at the deep endless fog. Everything seemed awful yet I could still feel good but it didn't take long for that to go away. It was at that moment that something wrapped around my neck, the air started to go away as I grabbed whatever it was around my neck it was red, wet, and long. That's all I could tell though, then it slung me into a nearby tree. "Gyahh!" I shouted grabbing my back.

I looked at what slung me it was a tongue that went into the mouth of something…..I had no idea what the heck it was it was on all 4s and had no skin or eye's it's brain was clearly visible and it had a ugly growl to it. I couldn't help but to shout even though nobody was around to hear.

"What in the world is that thing!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Then its tongue came back out and wrapped around my leg, it flung me into my grandfather's wall and I fell to the ground I rolled around to face the creature when it slung me back into the tree with its tongue. I could fell its tongue wrapping around my leg again I turned and pulled out my knife and slashed the end of its tongue off.

The thing let out an awful cry and back up I pulled out my handgun and fired a direct hit the head but it was still alive. I crawled towards me as I continued firing I used up about 6 bullets killing the thing but eventually it went down. I looked at the thing.

"What are you?" I asked.

I turned to see a Zombie right in my face I noticed the missing hand, revealing it was the one from the stream. It grabbed onto my shoulders I put my leg up and held it back but its strength was over barring. Then its head suddenly exploded, and its body fell to the ground.

"What the?" I asked

"You alright?" a Familiar voice asked.

I turned to see agent Rex standing down the road a bit. He put his sniper rifle over his shoulder and walked towards me.

"Thanks." I said to him.

"Don't mention it, good to see you're alive." He told me.

I looked at the thing next to me.

"What is this thing?" I asked.

"It's a Licker, a B.O.W. created by the Umbrella corporation." Said Rex.

"Umbrella?" I asked.

"Have you seen Knight?" Rex asked.

"Nope you're the only living person I've seen all day." I replied.

"Shit!" Rex growled.

"We we're separated shortly after we found you, I've also been looking for our captain, I guess you haven't seen him either?" Rex asked.

I just nodded.

"Didn't think so." Rex replied.

"Well come on we have to get going." Said Rex.

Just then something flew by my head, I couldn't detect what it was but it jabbed into Rex it was a spike. I stared at him in shock as it beeped and blew up. Rex's body splattered everywhere and his blood flew all over me. I nearly threw up from the gore.

I turned to look at what shot it but all I saw was a leg go behind a building. I ran around behind the corner but no one was back there. I looked at the blood splatter were Rex Use to be.

"Sorry I couldn't help." I said thinking about how I was helpless to save him.

Then I heard a ringing, I looked around and saw his walky-talky. I grabbed it an answered.

"Knight?" I asked.

"Hello, Rex?" Knight asked.

"No, my name is Cody; I'm that boy you saved." I said trying to remind him.

"Oh yeah, good to see your still in one piece, where's Rex?" he asked.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him what happened.

"I get it." He replied.

"…yeah." I replied to him.

"Look it's important that we find the captain, he'll know what to do until then, you're going to have to take Rex's place." Said Knight.

"Hold on, I want to know what happened, where is everyone, why is there Zombies, what is going on?" I asked.

"I'll tell you but first I need to tell you what to do, I lost signal with Rex, and I could lose it again any time." Said Knight.

"Know here's what you need to do." Knight said and began to explain.


	3. Objective

If you're reading this, please review!

Objective-

I listened to Knight as he spoke.

"First let's pick a meeting spot that way in case I lose signal again we'll know where to meet up." Said Knight

"Good idea, where are you?" I asked.

"I don't know street names kid." Knight replied.

"Well give me a landmark or something." I suggested.

"Alright." Knight replied.

It took a little while for Knight to reply must have taken him a little while to find a good landmark that I would know.

"okay there's a white church near me and I'm right next to the highway, I'm about a mile from where I first saved you maybe that could give you some sort of clue." He replied.

I figured out exactly where he was.

"That house where you saved me we'll meet up there, I might take a bit but I know how to get there, now I have a couple questions." I stated.

"Okay I'll answer your questions, but first there's something I need to you to do for me." Said Knight.

"I'll only do it if you answer my questions first." I said.

"Fine, shoot." Said Knight

"Okay first I want to know where everyone is." I asked.

"There haven't been people here for weeks; they all left a few weeks after all the B.O.W.'s showed up." Said Knight.

"So everyone made it out?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Everyone that wasn't killed did." Knight replied.

My heart sank, I thought that was the case but I hated hearing it.

"Okay what is with the B.O.W.'s?" I asked.

"You never heard about the incident in Raccoon city?" Knight asked.

I could hear the shock in his voice.

"Nope." I replied.

"Really, that's odd, it was a big story, anyways there was a company called Umbrella." He stated.

I remembered Rex said something about that creature I fought with was created by Umbrella.

"They had a Laboratory in the Arklay Mountains built under a mansion, in the Lab they tried to create Biological weapons, something happened and all of them got out and are causing terror all around the world." Knight explained.

"So my towns just another place that's been attacked?" I asked.

"Yes but there's something odd about this invasion." Said Knight.

"And what might that be?" I asked kind of afraid of the answer.

"Never has one this size been recorded there are more B.O.W.'s here than anywhere else that's been attacked, also there is more types of B.O.W.'s here, all types have been recorded but there here acting almost in harmony like they are working together and that is very strange." Knight replied.

"I see." I responded.

"Is that all your questions?" Knight asked.

"One more, I have a couple of friends Nick, James, and Gil, have you seen them?" I asked.

"Sorry, I haven't I'd say me, you, and the Captain is all the living people left for miles of here." Knight replied.

"There not dead, there around here somewhere." I replied to him, but I wasn't sure of the answer myself.

"Speaking of which, what is it you're doing here this place was supposed to be abandoned?" Knight asked.

"Well I was in the car with my friends, and then I blacked out and I woke up at my house where you saved me." I replied, didn't think I needed to hide any of that from him.

"I see, well that dose arouse some questions." Said Knight.

"So should I head to the meeting spot?" I asked.

"Not yet?" Knight replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You promised me a favor if I answered your questions?" Said Knight.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"well you see exactly one week ago, the white house was attacked by a hoard of B.O.W.'s and President Graham and his daughter have gone missing." Said Knight.

"President Graham has been recovered, but Ashley still is missing." Said Knight.

"about 6 years ago, Ashley Graham was kidnapped by the Los Illuminodos after she was taken back the President was worried something similar might happen so she was chipped and the signal has led us to this location, we believe that the invasion and Ashley might be connected but we lost signal with her, the last transmission was about 2 miles from your current location, I want you to go and find her." Said Knight.

"And you want me to find her?" I asked.

"Well your right on top of things." Said Knight.

"Okay I'll look for her." I replied.

"Okay she should be 2 miles to the East, I'll try and get a hold of the Captain while you're on it." Said Knight.

"Who is this Captain of your?" I asked.

"His names Leon ." knight replied

"He brought Ashley back when she was kidnapped and also recovered the President, now we're here looking for Ashley." Said Knight.

"Shouldn't they have sent in like a whole squad?" I asked.

"They sent in 3, us for Ashley 2 more to deal with the invasion, me and the Captain are all that's left." said Knight.

"Well, hurry and find Ashley we don't have much time once you find her, make your way back to your house and we'll meet up." Knight ordered.

"Got it." I replied.

Knight's voice on the other line ended and I put Rex's walky-talky on my belt I looked around the area for ammo that might have been scattered during the explosion.

I found a few rounds of Handgun ammo but unfortunately his Sniper Rifle was broken.

I took a deep breath and looked around the fog didn't seem like it was going to lift any time soon. So I held my Handgun which I had reloaded and now had 12 bullets in it tightly in my hand and started my walk.

I headed to the East, I had 2 miles to walk….it almost felt like a life time but I guess it would to anyone when there out risking their life from a Zombie apocalypse.

I passed by an old white house on a hill I looked at it and took a breath thinking, this was my aunt's house I remembered coming here once a year for holidays. It seemed transformed; the happy felling I got here had turned into a dark lonely aura.

At that moment I was picked up off the ground and slung against the side of my aunt's house.

"Yeah, that happy felling is defiantly gone." I said to myself as I was picked up again and slung into a tree trunk.

I turned surprisingly able to still move after that, I could take more damage than I thought. I turned to see about 9 green lights with no body standing right in front of me; I slung my foot smashing it in between the lights. It stumbled back and its body was revealed it looked like a giant insect.

"These B.O.W.'s keep getting stranger." I said out loud even if no one could hear me and it couldn't understand me.

I pulled myself to my feet, as it jumped on me and it used its arms to pull my away and then looked down at me, It than vomited acids all over me.

I probably would have let out a sound to show my disgust if it wouldn't have went in my mouth. I shoved the thing off of me and it fell to the ground the acids burned so I tried to wipe them off.

"Ah, man that is disgusting!" I shouted as I was picked up and slung back into my aunt's house but this time I was sent through the wall instead of just crashing into it.

I laid there sore as I could be from the pain I tried to raise up then the bug put its foot on me and pressed me against the floor. I looked next to me and saw my handgun inches from my hand then the bug threw its acids' onto my hand.

"Ah!" I shouted clenching my teeth in pain, I still was able to move my hand and grab it. The Insect put its other foot on my head and started to press down trying to squash me. I pointed my gun at its head and started unloading it until it fell over I stood up and looked at it squirming on the ground flailing its arms and legs.

I fired two more bullet's emptying my gun and it stopped squirming. I reloaded laid against the wall starring at the insect that had attacked me.

"Man I hate this place." I said to myself and tried to catch my breath.

I stood up, I didn't have time to rest the daughter of the President was out there somewhere and I was her only hope for rescue. Well me and This Leon Knight told me about.

I stepped outside my aunt's house talking a look at the lawn with the tree right beside the house and the porch swing in on the porch in front of the road. I stepped back onto the road and continued my walk I was a little ways away from my destination.

I gazed upon a house that was 2 stories and painted white it had a small porch with a staircase on the left that led to an upper level of the porch that led to the front door. I looked at the small windows all dark and the curtains closed there was no way of getting inside. I looked back behind the house at the large corn field with a barn behind it and a graveyard beside the old barn.

"This place looks like the most secure spot she might have locked herself up in there?" I asked.

"Man I hate how many graveyards there are around here." I said to myself.

I walked to the front door and turned the knob but it was locked.

"There has to be some way inside." I said.

I looked around and I noticed something strange there was a little button under the 2nd story window.

"Here goes nothing." I said out loud and fired my bullet hit the button and I heard a noise on the other side of the house.

I crept around to the other side of the house and saw a plank sticking out from the roof.

"What's with that?" I asked.

I noticed that it was pointing to a nearby tree I noticed another button above the back door. I shot it, and the plank extended I noticed that it was close to the tree but it still needed one piece I looked for the final button. I didn't see one like it anywhere on the house.

"Where else would they have put it?" I asked myself.

I turned around and looked back at the barn with the graveyard near it.

"Probably where I would have put it." I said to myself.

I noticed a small gravel road next to the cornfield and decided it would be better to walk up it than going through the corn field.

I walked up it and stood in front of the barn I turned and looked at the Graveyard behind me I didn't take my eyes off of it until I got inside the barn.

It was pure dark in there I couldn't see a thing if the button was in here anywhere I wouldn't be able to see it.

"There has to be a lantern or a flashlight somewhere in here?" I thought.

I felt around I felt a table a short way on my left I could fell a lantern and match on it. I light the match and used it to light the lantern. Everything came into focus I didn't see any Zombie's or anything I looked around the floor was covered in hay. Nothing seemed out of place there was tractor at the end and farming tools and such scattered around the barn I looked up I noticed the button behind me over the door.

I pointed and fired I couldn't hear anything but I knew it must have worked then I heard the door lock and I turned to see a match fall from the roof.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked myself.

The hay on the floor lite up in a blaze smoke filled the room tainting all the clean air I cuffed my hands over my mouth. I turned and tried to open the door but it locked itself.

"How did it lock itself!" I asked.

I turned and looked at the flames drawing closer to me. I turned back to the barn door, looking for a way out I noticed something strange on the lock it had 2 emblems on it.

I pulled one out and looked at it on the back there was a Moon, I pulled out the other 2 and there was a Sun, and a Star. The first thing I thought of was the order of the sky first came the Sun, then the Stars, then the Moon.

I placed them in the order and the door clicked I pushed it open and slammed it behind me. I bent over and caught my breath.

"Ah man, this place really has been covered in traps." I said to myself.

Then I heard it…

"ohhhhh…."

I stood up and saw a Zombie feet from me limping my way. I pulled out my hand gun and fired about 6 bullets into it and it fell over. I saw another coming down from the graveyard; I fired a few shots at it as it limped towards me. Then one grabbed my shoulders beside of me I tried to shake it off. I noticed I still had the lantern in my hand I swung it smashing it into the Zombie and the oils covered it in flames it stumbled back off of me and fell over I saw one coming around behind the barn corner I fired and its head exploded on contact.

"Okay, head shots work best." I noted.

I made my way back down to the house.

"Yeah they really tried hard to Zombie proof there houses." I thought.

"Ohhhh….." a Zombie moaned.

I turned and looked around I held my gun out tightly in front of me I scanned taking deep breaths but there wasn't a Zombie in sight.

"Hmm… strange?" I asked myself, I could have sworn I heard one.

I looked and I saw that the plank had extended to touch the tree. I reached up and grabbed a branch and pulled myself up into the tree I pushed the branches out of my way the leaves annoyed me as they got in my face.

I climbed to the closest branch to the planks it was almost touching the plank I took a step and got onto the plank it wobbled awfully I leaned left and right trying to catch my balance.

I looked down at the ground I was about 20 feet up I looked towards the end feet away from me I started walking forward I had to place one foot directly in front of the other one to keep my balance perfect.

I made it towards the middle when suddenly I was knocked over I grabbed the plank and could barely hold on I saw those 9 glowing green eyes on the plank where I was then acids poured all over me. I couldn't help but scream as the acids poured on me burning my clothing and flesh. I made sure to look down so it wouldn't go into my mouth.

I jerked my handgun out and pointed it right into the green dots and fired it blew it right off of the plank I pointed down and fired some bullets into it until it stopped moving.

"Man I hate those things." I said to myself then I felt something grab onto my back. I looked up and saw more green lights above me as acids poured down onto me.

"Ah!" I screamed I pointed my gun up and fired. I blew the thing right off of me I took the opportunity and pulled myself up I had to run shaking the plank as much as it could shake and leaped onto the roof.

I turned and saw the things full body in front of me I through my foot up and it flew right into it suddenly its head exploded and the body fell to the ground.

"Guess they hate me to." I said softly to myself holding my side from the pain.

I looked around there had to be a way inside from up here I pulled at the window but they we're locked.

"How am I supposed to get inside?" I asked myself then I noticed on top of the window ceil was a key to the front door.

"That'll work." I said grabbing it.

I could tell I was getting lonely I had never talked to myself as much I had been recently.

I got down off the roof and unlocked to front door, I walked inside into the room there was a small stair case next to me. It lead to an upper level of the room I walked to the upper level on my left was a set of windows going down the left there was a kitchen table on my right with a set of chairs around it the counter and fridge we're behind it there was matching furniture around the room and a large TV in front of me.

I walked around the room I would have called out for Ashley but I didn't want to alert anything…else that might have been in the house.

I heard something on my left I turned and saw an RPG heading straight for me from outside it crashed through the window, suddenly faster than a bullet I leaned left and dodged it flew by my I was astonished I didn't even see myself move.

I turned around and looked at it as it smashed into the wall and exploded the blast threw me back into the wall and everything went black…again.

I rolled around in the darkness I could make out small figures of people in lab coats over top of me talking but I couldn't hear what they we're saying.

I set up as I came to, I looked around I was outside the house I looked at the ash's and ruble that was left in the house's place.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Good, your awake." said a voice behind me.

I turned to see a girl with short blonde hair; she had on an orange shirt sleeveless turtle-neck sweater with a burgundy sweater around her neck. She also was wearing a green, plaid skirt and knee-high brown, buckled boots.

"I was worried you we're dead." she stated.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied.

"Alright my name is Cody, you are?" I asked I was pretty sure she was Ashley, so I didn't see a reason to conceal my name from her.

"Ashley Graham, what are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"This is my home town so I was just on my way back, and this place was infested with these Zombies, and all these other things." I responded

I looked at the burned down house.

"How did I get out?" I asked.

"I pulled you out I was up stairs when the fire started." Ashley replied.

"Well, I talked to some agents who are looking for you I'm to escort you to our meet up point." I replied.

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

"Well it's not like I'm a Zombie or anything I'm pretty sure if I was a B.O.W. you'd know it, and if you couldn't trust me why save me?" I asked.

"Well I walked down stairs into a fire and saw a human laying there I couldn't just leave you there." said Ashley.

"Well let's get going to this meet up point." Ashley said.

I got up on my feet.

"Right we need to get going." I responded


End file.
